Invasion
by Stephens89
Summary: Invasion is a film about Dean hunter and his brothers trying to survive a massive alien extermination but the aliens have an advanced technology and surviving will be hard. This is a made up movie by me and is nothing to do with armeggedon. Please review


Genre: ("Alien Invasion","Horror")

Author: Stephen Porter

Logline: Everything seems to be going fine for Dean Hunter, who is left alone with his brothers for the weekend but things go really bad for Dean and the whole world when ruthless killer aliens launch an attack on earth. Dean who is left with his brothers in a deadly game of cat and mice must find a way to survive the extermination that the aliens are trying to complete.

**Start:**

Dean Hunter, an 18 year old who is in college is walking home with a few friends. As they are talking the sky is getting really really dark and one of Deans friends says "Wow, look at that weather, its getting worse by the minute" so another friend says "Yea looks like its gonna pour down any second". They come to a junction and so Dean goes off one way and the rest of his friends go the other way. Dean is walking and eventually the rain just starts coming down so Dean starts running but all of a sudden thunder starts up and hailstones start coming down so Dean moves quicker. As he is going the hailstones get much much heavier and heavier and eventually it is making dean wobble while he runs because the hail is hurting him. He eventually comes to a long road that goes down on a hill all the way to his house so he runs down it but is slipping all over and eventually falls down and starts rolling and sliding all the way down the ground. Eventually he hits the ground and lays there on his back. He opens his eyes slightly and the hailstones start to stop a little bit and eventually they stop completly. Dean looks up at the really dark sky and sees a half outline of something circular with dimmed lights around it moving across the darkened cloudy sky. Dean gets stands up and continues looking at the sky and then makes his way into the house. He enters the sitting room and his dad is there watching television and so his dad says "Woah, what happened to you" so Dean said "You dont wanna know". Dean then says "Where is everyone" so his dad says "Well your brothers are at soccer practice and your mum has gone shopping, in fact she is back now, come on lets help get it in." They both go outside and the wind is blowing and Dean looks up at the sky and all of a sudden the wind gets worse and worse and all of a sudden Deans mum shouts his name and Dean looks up and then immediatly dives out the way. A satellite dish smashes onto the floor and dean looks at it and is all gobsmacked completly. Much later on Dean's dad is trying to fix the satellite and Dean is inside watching the picture while his dad is trying to reposition the satelite. Eventually a picture comes up so Dean calls his dad in so his dad takes away his ladder and heads into the garage with it and goes back inside. Much later on Dean is upstairs on his computer and has his tv on at the Josepe time. As he is typing on the computer a breaking news bulliten comes up. The newscaster says "With weather conditionings worsening lots of flights are being cancelled or delayed, also lots or services have tonight been cut off due to bad weather conditions.". After watching that Dean runs downstairs to his parents and says "Have you heard, loads of flights are either cancelled or delayed due to the weather" so his dad says "Yea, the airport called an hour ago, our flight is unfortunatly going to be delayed by an hour so we will be leaving the house at 1 rather than 12. So Dean says "How long is your flight then" so his mum says "9 hours flight to Luton, England". Dean then says "With the weather like this though is it really worth going" so his dad says "Its my uncles wedding, it would be bad for us not to go, you and your brothers are okay, your not expected to come but for me and your mum its different, besides you get the house for the weekend" so Deans mum then says "So no parties" so Dean says "Im offended mum, to think that you think i would do anything fun while you two were out" so she says "No honestly, no parties" so Dean says "Dont worry i wont". Later on that night Dean is up in bed sleeping and his mum and dad come in and his mum wakes him and up says that she is leaving now so he says bye to her and she leaves the house and her and Deans dad get into the car and drive off to the airport.

Dean has just closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he hears a noise downstairs so he gets up out of the bed and takes a baseball bat and heads downstairs. The kitchen light is on so he walks into the kitchen and looks around and sees a smashed dish on the floor so he bends down by it and then sees someones reflection in the dishwasher door so he says "You aint leaving unless you clean up this mess". Luke then says "What, how did you know it was me" so Dean says "Seen your reflection in the dishwasher, now clean this up and dont make anymore noise". Dean then heads back up to bed and as he is getting into the bed he notices something outside in the sky so he has a quick look and sees another outline in the sky like the one he seen earlier. He gets binoculars off his bedtable and has a closer look but cant tell what it is and he says "What the hell is that, oh well". He dumps the binoculars onto the table and goes back to sleep. Meanwhile on the Deans parents flight they are sitting down and the dad is reading a book and the pilot announces that the plane is starting its descent so everyone please make sure that they are in their seats and the mum says "Thank god, i hate flying so much". As she says that the plane starts shaking and she says "Whats going on" so he chuckles a bit and then says "Its just a bit of tubulance honey". A few moments later the plane collides with something outside and the plane starts rocking like mad and Deans mum says "that aint turbulance". A few moments later the plane gains its balance and continues its descent down. Inside the cockpit one pilot is looking outside around and says "Theres nothing out there at all" so the main pilot says "Nothing is on the radar either" so the other pilot then says "I know something hit us, i felt it. It wernt turbulance". Meanwhile up in the sky an alien spacecraft becomes slightly visible and turns round and reveals it has a damage on it from the aircraft collision. A few gunports then come out of the UFO and then they aim at the descending plane the all of a sudden they start firing. Meanwhile back on the plane Deans mum is really scared because she hates flying and all of a sudden lasers start tearing through the roof and everyone starts screaming and then running about. A few people get hit and die and so Deans parents are trying to dodge the lasers and loads of people are panicing and lasers are coming in left right and center until one smashes the window so the air suction makes the plane go all funny so a man tries to reach over to shut the flap but he gets lasered trying to reach for it. Inside the pilot is trying to land and lasers are going through the cockpit and the pilot says "We are all going to be killed" So the other pilot says "Im going to try and..." just as he says that a laser comes through hitting him and killing him. Meanwhile on the main deck deans Dad is trying to reach over and shut the window. Lasers are coming through and he is trying to reach it and lasers are getting closer to hitting him now and he manages to get the window flap but a laser comes through and just about misses him and so he falls backwards into the other seat. Eventually the plane comes out of a cloud and the spaceship stops firing and the guy lands the plane normally. A ladder thing comes towards the plane so people can get out and when people get to the ground they run towards the airport. Deans parents get out safely but as more are getting out, the alien spaceship is targeting the aeroplane from space. Eventually it fires a projectile down at the aeroplane and after a few moments it hits the plane and the whole lot explodes killing loads. Deans parents watch from inside the airport and lots of people run towards some huge glass windows and watch what is going on screaming as well. Deans dad pulls the mum away and they head towards the exit.

11:00am at Deans house, Dean is in bed, Joseph is downstairs watching television and Luke comes down the stairs and says that he is going down the park to play some baseball, then he says "You coming" so Joseph says "No im watching this" so Luke says "Okay newsworm" so Joseph says "Mum and dad could be dead" so Luke says "They wont be dead, Aunt may was picking them up from the airport, she would have called and told us" so Joseph says "She could have been killed in the blast too" so Luke says "I heard the airport was untouched, it was just the plane that was destroyed" so Joseph says "Oh yeah, well im still gonna watch this" so Luke says "Suit yourself" so he goes off and Joseph continues watching. Dean comes down the stairs and Dean says "Has mum and dad called yet" so Joseph says "There was an explosion with one of the planes at the airport, we havent heard anything yet" so Dean says "What, they could be dead, have you tried calling relatives over there" so he says "Well Aunt may was picking them up so she would have called if anything was to happen to mum and dad". As Dean goes to say something else the phone goes off so he picks it up and its his dad. His dad tells him that the plane was attacked in midair then bombed on the ground. He says they are safe though and that they are now at his uncles house. Dean finishes the conversation and puts the phone down and tells Joseph that everything is okay. He then asks where Luke is so Joseph tells him that he is down the park and Dean says "In this weather". Joseph goes up to the window and looks out and says "It wasnt like that a second ago". All of a sudden people start coming out of their houses and walking down the road so Dean says "Whats going on now". Dean and Joseph both go outside and follow the crowd and When Dean looks up he can see the outline in the sky of that thing he seen the previous night. There are 3 though, half semi circles with some dim lights on them. Everyone is talking to each other trying to work out what it is as a medium wind goes around. All of a sudden everyone hears a wierd humming sound and they all look up at the sky and three big UFO's come out from the clouds and hover in front of everyone. Everyone backs away as it is moving towards them but then stop to look at them. Everyone then stops and starts talking and one person gets excited and says "I cant believe it, We could be the first people to make first contact". Another person says "Yea but I got a really bad feeling about it" so the guy responds with "Bad feeling, come on Killer aliens are for the movies pal" so another man comes up and says "What so you think that ship is full of nice little ET's who are just here to borrow a phone, get real, im going inside where its safe". Another few people start to follow but the majority stay. Dean says to Joseph that they are going inside but Joseph stalls and says he wants to stay and see the aliens. Dean waits for a moment but all of a sudden the UFO aircrafts start making cannons come out so everyone gasps and watches in amazement not knowing what is going to happen so Dean says "Thats enough for now, come on" but Joseph continues to stall but all of a sudden a person next to Joseph gets lasered so Dean says "I told you that was enough for now" and he grabs Joseph and runs like mad. Everyone is now running and people are getting taken out. Huge floodlights on the aircraft have turned on and are searching the area for people to kill as it is pretty dark. Most people are running into their houses but one man gets into his car. He turns it on and tries to start it but a laser goes through his window and kills him. Dean makes it towards his house and he runs through the open door and locks it. People are screaming and getting lasered. Another guy outside tries to open his front door but he is too scared to fit the key in so he gets lasered. The final few people manage to make it out of the street so the alien UFO's begin chase. Joseph runs up to the dining room window to watch and Dean follows but shouts "HOLY SHIT". He pulls down Joseph and a load of lasers smash against the window destroying it. The UFO's continue moving and then they split up.

The UFO's have now left the neighbourhood and so Dean says "That one is heading towards the park" so Joseph says "Thats where Luke is". Dean says "Come with me". He opens the cupboard under the stairs and says "get under there and dont come out till i get back, i mean it". Dean the runs out of the house and across the road and heads towards the park. After continuous running Dean sees people running out of the park and a UFO attacking people in there so Dean says "Damn, im too late". He runs just opposite the park and ducks behind a brick wall in someones garden. He sees people running out of the park into the trees and lots of people getting lasered to death. Eventually when everyone has escaped the UFO moves away from the park following the people into the trees and trying to laser people who are in the trees. Dean waits for a few moments and looks a bit upset because he thinks his brother may be dead. As he goes to move closer he sees his brother come out from underneath a roundabout. Dean runs towards him and grabs hold of him and says "You okay" so Luke says he is but his friend has been killed so Dean goes to say something but Luke then hears a really loud noise heading towards him and a huge floodlight going around searching and they get caught in the spotlight for a short moment so Dean then grabs luke and runs like mad with him towards some trees near them avoiding laserfire. They are now in the trees and the UFO follows and because there are less trees it means that they are more likely to be hit. As they are running the floodlight lands on them and they get lasered at but manage to avoid it and the lasers hit the ground and trees instead. Dean continues going as quick as he can and they keep running and they head towards someones house and jump over the wall and hide there for a moment. The UFO comes past with the floodlight and shines it over the wall but cannot see on the other side and it just goes off in an opposite direction. After it is gone Dean and Luke return to the house. They go into the house and Dean opens the cupboard door and Joseph comes out but as they are standing there Dean notices that the backdoor has been opened. Dean says "Oh no, guys dont say a word". They all go quiet and they hear some footsteps upstairs. Eventually the footsteps come down the stairs so they back off into the dining room and Dean shuts the dining room doors and watches through the glass panel. Dean tells Joseph to unlock the backdoor in the sitting room which is connected to the dining room. Joseph goes off to the sitting room and carefully unlocks the door. Dean watches as two aliens go seperate ways, one heads into the garage and the other heads towards the dining room. Joseph gets the back door opened and him and Luke stand by it. Dean watches as the Alien tries to open the door but fails because it is locked so he stands there for a few moments and all of a sudden as Joseph turns his back the Alien just boots the door open. Dean turns round and sees the Alien so he punches it round the face and kicks it too the floor. Dean runs towards the back and shouts "GET INTO THE NEIGHBOURS GARDEN". Dean runs towards the back door and asks Joseph to give him the keys so Joseph does and Dean quickly locks the back door as the floored alien gets up. Meanwhile the other alien who was in the garage comes running into the Dining room and sees Dean in the distance so it fires a weapon at Dean. Dean ducks and part of the glass gets blown away so Dean dives over the fence and runs towards the other end of the neighbours garden. He says "I know its around here somewhere". All of a sudden there are lots of loud noises and so Dean looks round and sees lots of UFO's heading around towards the neighbourhood. One then flies over Deans head really fast and so Dean just looks down on the floor and says "Ive found it". He has found a lid to a sewer and tries to pull the metal door open but its stiff. He is pulling and hears some loud explosions. The UFOS are now blowing up houses and Dean can now hear screams of people fleeing their houses to get away. A UFO then chases running people lasering them to death. Dean is now really determined to open the sewer and eventually he gets the lid off. His brothers climb down first and as Dean is climbing down he witnesses his house and the house just in front of him get blown to pieces. He quickly shuts the sewer door as bits of debris flies towards him and smash off the sewer door.

He is climbing down the ladder and then when he is halfway down he drops down into the sewer floor and hears loads of noises above. Dust starts falling in front of Dean as the huge impacts happening above are crashing on the roof of the sewer. Eventually it all goes quiet for a few moments and Dean moves towards a tunnel. Half hour later and Dean and his brothers are walking through the tunnels. There is a drain above and Dean can hear people starting to scream. UFO's are flying into the area above and now lasering people. The noise is getting really loud and there is then a really loud noise above and the whole place starts shaking and so Dean notices that the roof above him is collapsing so him and his brothers run as quick as they can away from the collapsing road. All of a sudden there is another bang and a huge lorry just comes through the road into the sewer and Dean manages to dive out of the way. He is now on the floor and he turns round and the roof at the other end collapses. Dean gets up and tells his brothers to run back the way they came. They enter another passageway and run through that. Meanwhile on the streets a huge UFO flies by firing several laser bursts killing a few people. They are also blasting buildings to bits. One building gets blasts and part of it collapses over a sewer opening and half the debris just breaks through the sewer and collapses down where Dean is. Dean notices it late but stops in time and moves out of the way. It blocks part of the way so he has to climb over the rubble and through the the other side and his brothers follow but the road above is collapsing so they need to be quick and just as Luke comes through the whole road collapses but Luke gets out just in time and moves away and the road collapses completly the other side so that is now blocked off so Dean and his brothers just run down the sewer whilst listening to the screaming and laserbeams and explosions at the surface. Eventually they are running and come to a another sewer exit and its all quiet on the surface so Dean tells his brothers to wait a few moments while he climbs up. He gets to the surface, slightly lifts the drain lid and has a look up, sees its clear and climbs out. His brothers follow and they all look around at loads of debris and ruined houses, dead people and bashed up cars so after looking they start to walk off away from the area. As they are walking they see a huge sign that says "Ronan estate". There are a load of houses in the area but some houses are still in development. Dean sees a house in the distance that has a light on so Dean says "Come on, we need to take shelter." They head to the house and Dean knocks on the door. Nobody answers so he tries his luck at getting in and the door opens without any problems. The lights are off downstairs so Dean puts the latch on the door and tells his brothers to wait in the sitting room. Dean heads upstairs and looks around. He walks into a room in the distance and as he goes in he sees a radio thats been left on but no sound so he turns it off and continues looking around the room. Meanwhile in a computer room a girl who was listening to the radio through wireless headphones is fiddling with it wondering why there is no sound so she eventually takes her gun and heads towards her room but she sees someone in there so she shoots, misses Dean and hits a window. Dean falls down and tells the girl to hold her fire. She walks into the room and turns the light on and sees Dean and drops her gun in shock and so Dean says "You sure have a funny way of saying hi". She pulls Dean to his feet and says "I could have shot you, i thought you were one of them" so Dean says "I could have been, you left your door unlocked, dont worry i locked it for you" so she says "I just cant believe i was close to actually killing you" so Dean says "Its fine, its fine" She says "What brings you here... Whats your name" so Dean says "Dean, dean hunter" so she says "Claire ronan". When they finish shaking hands Dean says "I was looking for shelter, my home was destroyed by them ET Bastards". She then says "Dont worry, you are welcome to stay here till this all blows over" so he thanks her and then she says "Can you smell that" so Dean sniffs the air and she says "Thats right i was cooking spaggetti for lunch, you hungry" so Dean says "Yeah, didnt get a chance to eat earlier, them damn aliens saw to that" so she says "I'll just go serve it up now" so she goes downstairs to serve it but she has left her gun on the floor so Dean picks it up. All of a sudden she screams so Dean runs down the stairs and he says "Its okay their twins" so she says "I know they just frightened me" so Dean says "Yea they frighten me sometimes too" so she says "They your brothers" so he says "brothers" so she says okay and then they all head towards the dining room.

Eventually after food Deans brothers are inside the Kitchen playing cards and Dean is in the sitting room talking to Claire. Dean says "Has there been any Alien's round here then" so she says "No, none at all, ive heard loads of noise outside but nothing has been round this area" so he says "And are you the only one here" so she says "We do have people living here but they have all fled" so Dean says "What about your parents" so she says "My mum died when i was two" so Dean says "Im sorry to hear that" so she then says "My Dad, he owns this entire estate but he went away on business to france. I guess he wont be back anytime soon huh" so Dean says "Im sure he will be fine" so she says "What about your parents" so Dean says "They are in the UK with my aunt, visiting my sick gran. I was left to look after these two." he laughs a tiny bit and says "Ive always had some kind of problem while babysitting these two, when they were 3 Luke fell down the stairs and had to go hospital, when they were 8 i lost them down the park and we had to have the police find them and now theres a huge alien attack and i have to take care of them through this. I mean whats next up when im babysitting again, im just a bit unlucky i guess" so she says "You have survived this far with them" so he says "I guess, im just worried that i might not be so lucky next time, i mean they are deadly creatures, ive seen how many people have died so far and its a really large number, to be honest i think this is a complete extermination here" so she says "I think so too, we just need to hope though, hope that something good happens and with luck on our side, we will live through this". She then says "Lets see whats happening outside". She picks up the remote and turns on the television. Its the emergency broadcasting system so she reads it out and says "They are coming on in the next few seconds". They sit and wait and eventually it comes on and the news caster says "As everyone knows 2 and a half hours ago, Alien vessels began an attack. Military forces are trying to combat these visitors but with not too much success, We are unsure if these attacks are going on all over the world as we have no way to contact other countries. It is unknown what has provoked this attack, many people have their own explanations for it, some religious people are calling it judgement day, others are saying these creatures have lost their planet and are now trying to take ours, but what is definatly clear is that these aliens are killing everything on site and are showing no mercy. The white house has issued a statement momentarily saying all residents must try and make their way underground, either by entering the subway or hiding in your own basement if you have access to one, these creatures are very dangerous when in their aircrafts but it has been known for them to release groundforces so if you encounter any groundforces, remember that they are similar to us humans in many respects, and will die in similar ways to us so use any means neccesary to kill them but do so with extreme caution as they are still very dangerous especially when encountered in large numbers. Good luck to everyone, and may god be with us all." Dean watches the television in horror and eventually claire turns it off. Claire turns to face Dean and she says "Oh God". Dean says "What is it", he then turns to face the direction she is and then he sees a couple of blobs of mud on the window. Claire then says "Please say they were there when you got here" so Dean says "I dont think so". Dean then hears something crash upstairs so Dean and Claire head towards the stairs but cant hear anything upstairs anymore. All of a sudden one of Deans brothers screams and so Dean runs into the kitchen and sees an alien standing in a doorway in the kitchen so Dean quickly shoots it in the face and it falls down dead. Dean runs over and says "You have more stairs you didnt tell me about" so she says "I thought it was locked". All of a sudden a laser shoots down and misses Deans head by an inch. He quickly goes back as quick as he can and shuts the door. He hears the aliens coming down the stairs and they try to get in through the door so Dean tries to hold the handle. Claire runs over with a chair and rams it against the door. Dean then says "That wont work for long, they will just come down the main stairs". She says "We can go into the basement" so Dean says "Lets go" all of a sudden the aliens start coming down the stairs so Dean says "Quick" so they head towards the basement.

Everyone gets into the basement safely and Claire puts a catch on the door so nobody can in. They wait there for a moment and Dean says "Ive seen them take down a door, i think if you get enough of them together they make be able to break it down". Claire says "We should be okay, thats a really strong door". Everyone goes quiet and Dean hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Then the aliens start smashing the door. They start bashing it really bad and the door looks to hold. Then the aliens start lasering the door like mad but cant destroy it so they leave. Dean looks through a spyhole and sees an alien so he falls backwards a bit and Dean says "They're still there" so Claire says "We just need to wait". Later on they are all laying there asleep and all of a sudden there is a loud explosion coming from the surface so Dean gets up and all of a sudden the whole house above collapses into the basement. Dean takes out his gun and pulls down a large metal bookshelf and puts it down and tells the others to get behind it. He stands there and looks at the huge hole so he goes close to it and looks up but it looks clear so he goes to climb up the rubble. All of a sudden there is a large noise and Dean falls off the pile of rubble and lands on the ground. He then gets up and has a look at the hole. There is a wierd forcefield over it so Dean picks up a rock and uses it to touch the forcefield. When the rock doesnt go through it Dean knows he is trapped. He runs over to the main door and has a look through the keyhole and sees no aliens there but loads of debris so he faces claire and says "We are trapped" so Claire says "Wait, there is a door here, it leads out of the estate" so Dean says "Where exactly does it lead" so Claire says "It leads out into the woods so we should be fine in there". Dean says "Well where is the door, i cant see it" so Claire looks around at the junk everywhere and says "I dont actually know, ive never actually seen it" so Dean says "What, well how do you know its here" so she says "My dad told me there was a door in the basement that had an underground passage that leads to a hut in the woods". Dean says "Okay, we better find it and quick, that forcefield is up there to hold us in there, i estimate we have maybe a couple of minutes and then they will come down for us". Everyone has a look around and Dean says "Stay clear from the hole as well". Everyone has now split up and is looking for a door and Dean sees a load of bags of coal stacked up about 4ft high. He pulls some of them away and sees a door so he tells them he has found it. Dean tells them all to start moving bags so they do and eventually get down towards the door handle so Dean tries opening the wooden door but it wont open because it is locked so Dean tries kicking it in but it still wont open. All of a sudden there is another noise and the forcefield goes off completly so Claire says "We are dead". Dean notices a sledge hammer and so he says "Not yet". He runs over and grabs it and charges at the door and shouts to stand back. He smashes the door twice and it flies open on the second attempt. They all run in and Dean shuts the door over and uses the hammer to stop the door handle being used so then they head down the really long tunnel. As they are walking down Claire says "My dad built this tunnel as an escape route in case of any danger, i dont know why he blocked it up". Eventually they see the ladder leading into the hut so they run up to the ladder and Dean sees a hatch but its locked so he thumps it a few times with his shoulder but it wont open so he drops down, gets the ladder and uses it to smash into the hatch. Eventually the hatch flies open and Dean climbs up and the others follow. Dean kicks the huts door open and runs out. He has a look in the direction of the estate and watches as a UFO lasers some of the houses to bits and several aliens make their way out of the large hole on the other end. Dean then watches some bodies being dragged out of a few houses that are still standing. Claire says "I guess everyone wasnt out of their houses". Dean says "Come on, lets get out of here" so as they walk off Claire stands there for a moment watching everything get destroyed and then she walks off with the others. Eventually they make it into a city after a long time of walking. They join huge crowds and notice that there is a lot of activity around, even restraunts and places are open for business so Dean and the others decide to get some food and go into a fast food place. Dean tells the others to go upstairs and find a seat as all of the other seats are taken downstairs so Dean goes and pays for some food and then heads upstairs with the food and sits down with the others and they all start to eat. The others are struggling to eat so Dean says "Come on guys, eat, need to keep out strengths up" so Claire says "He is right". They all are eating now and after finishing a tramp walks in and sits down near Dean and the others and says "They are coming soon, get out of here while you still can" Dean looks over and another man says "Hey shutup and let these people eat, there aint been any attacks here since it all started okay so i dont think anything is going to happen now" The tramp then shouts out "Im telling the truth, they are coming so get out while you still can" so the man punches him round the face and says "You are scaring people in here now shut the hell up or else". The tramp goes and sits in a corner and then the other man says to Dean "What an idiot, everythings been fine here so far, i doubt something going to happen, am i right" so Claire says to Dean "Actually i want to get a move on Dean" then Deans brothers says "Us too" so Dean says "Yeah i think im going" so the other man says "Its safer in here then it is out here you idiots". Dean and the others continue walking and then the man says "Come on, you actually listened to that tramp" so Dean says "It looks like i am" so the man says "Your funeral". As Dean walks off the man gets up and kicks the tramp in the head and shouts "You see what you have done". The man then chases them downstairs and as they are all in the front entrance the man grabs Dean and screams at him not to go so Dean says "Get off me now" but the guy continues but they both dont notice screams and running. The man continues screaming at Dean so Dean punches him in the face knocking him to the floor and as they head to the door a huge pulse of energy goes straight down the road sending things in its path flying and a car goes straight into the front of the fast foodplace. People are then getting lasered from the inside as the UFO goes by. Dean and the others move back but everyone else tries to run out the front but just succeed in getting killed. Dean makes his way towards the kitchen and sees a backdoor so opens it and they all go out. Dean shuts the door and sees huge crowds running so Dean runs into the street and sees people running so he joins in and as they are running a huge building in front of them just explodes and a UFO comes out and lasers people. People then start running in the opposite direction and the UFO opens a special panel in it and releases flying machines that have lasers on them. The machines fly around killing people so Dean looks around and sees a building and says "That side door is open" so they go round the side of the building and enter through the sidedoor and shut it. There are very dim lights and so Dean is looking around but he doesnt notice a door behind a reception opening. When he does notice he turns round and sees a man standing there. The man says "Come down here, its safe". They all start heading towards the reception when all of a sudden the side door blows off and Machines come in so Dean runs like hell through the door and the man locks it and runs downstairs into a staffroom. They walk through and then enter a small security room that is connected to the staffroom.

When inside the man presses a button and a huge metal door comes down and locks in place. The man says "You idiot, you lead them in here" so Dean says "Come on man, we were being shot at and needed a place to hide, i wernt looking to see if they followed me". The man then says "It dont matter, this is one of the strongest security doors ever made, they aint getting through it" so Dean says "Dont be too sure about that, they could laser through anything if they wanted too" so the man says "Thats bullshit, they wont be getting through this door". Dean looks around and sees another metal door so he says "Where does that door lead to then" so the man says "Thats the carpark" so Dean says "We should get out there, keep moving and get away from them things" so the man says "Out there is suicide pal, in here is safe enough" so Dean says "I heard something simlilar to that 10 minutes ago pal and here i am, being stopped inside never seems to be safe, you have to keep moving". The man then walks over to a control panel and then says "You want to go out there then go, vamoose, i aint stopping you, this button will open the door, but what about them three, you think they will want to go out there?" so Dean says "Well these two here are staying with me till the end, they havent got a choice" so the man then says to Claire "And what are you going to do, stay in here with me and live, or go with him and die". Claire looks at Dean then at the other guy and so she walks towards the guy. The guy smiles at Dean and Dean gives him a filthy look. All of a sudden the big metal door opens and Claire walks over to Dean and the man says "You four are going to die out there, but me, ill be in here safe waiting for help" so Dean laughs and says "If help comes ill try to remember to send them down to you". The man says "The second i shut this door i aint opening it back up again, you got that" then the Dean says "You better shut it then, the smell of death is making me sick". The man smiles and shuts the door. He then smashes up the keypad on the control panel with an axe and then faces the door and says "Good luck, you will need it". He then looks at the security door and notices that it is all bubbly and melting a bit so he gets a bit worried and then all of a sudden the door starts coming a bit loose and looks like it will now collapse so the guy says "Shit i was wrong". He then starts banging on the other door screaming for help so Dean runs over and shouts to the guy to just open the door so the man says "I smashed the controls" so Dean says "Well that was stupid" so the man says "I know, but listen there should be a keypad on the other side, type in 1428 and press the enter key" Dean does it and then says "The code dont work" so the man says "WHAT, OH NO, THEY CHANGED IT EARLIER YESTERDAY DIDNT THEY BUT I FORGOT WHAT TO". The man then starts going through his pockets looking for a bit of paper with a code on it. He eventually finds it and so he shouts out "Its 12..." and as he says that the main door just gets blasted off and the drones come in and the man says "Oh no". Dean listens in and asks if the man is okay but he is backing into the wall and then closes his eyes. The machines just laser his body apart completly and the guy falls down dead. Dean bangs on the door and asks if he is okay but all of a sudden laser beams start hitting the door and wrecking and then lasers just start coming through the door. Dean shouts to run and then says "That door isnt as strong as the other one". As they are running like mad onto the next level dean tells Claire to call the lift. He continues running but the aliens get past the door and run in firing lasers at dean so Dean runs and dives then stays down by some railings and shoots at the machines. He destroys one and then attacks another and it gets destroyed. The lift arrives and Claire and Deans brothers get into it. Dean then gets up and runs like mad towards the lift and dives into it just as a machine fires at him but it misses and hits the side of the lift door. The door shuts and the lift heads upwards so 3 alien machines reach the lift and then the three of them join together and then the middle one uses the other 2 machines power plus its own to make a huge energy blast and it uses it on the lift door and it blows a hole in the door. That blast also stops the lift and rocks it a bit. After Dean and the others regain balance Dean presses the button to continue and so the lift continues going up. All of a sudden laserbeams start hitting the bottom of the lift ruining the bottom a beat. Dean then says "I think they want the lift too guys". Dean looks at the floor meter and it says that they have 2 more floors to go. The lasers are destroying the bottom of the lift and one laser shoots up through the lift taking out the light so Dean moves to the edge. Eventually the lift reaches the top so they all get out and Dean sees the aliens starting to break through so Dean presses a button and says "Going down" he jumps out of the lift and watches as the lift now starts to go down really quick. The aliens are getting pushed into so cant shoot and they just go all the way down and get crushed by the lift when it reaches the ground floor. Dean says "Thats that problem sorted, now we better hide". Dean then walks over to the edge and looks down and sees the aliens walking around dragging dead bodies around. Dean then sees the man from the fast food place, the man that Dean punched. Dean looks upset for a moment but then hears a noise behind him. Claire notices it too and everyone looks round and sees a giant UFO just hovering there and sees Dean and so it faces him for a moment. Dean is standing there watching it and thinking he is dead so he quickly looks round for somewhere to hide but there it nowhere. The UFO charges up a laserbeam and then it fires so Dean dives out of the way but the edge of the building collapses so Dean goes with it but manages to grab onto a bit of metal mesh that was inside the concrete roof. He holds on and looks up at the machine and it goes to charge up another laserbeam and Dean looks at it and says "Give me your best shot arsehole". Just as the machine goes to fire a few fighter jets flyby and missile the UFO. The UFO gets hit and wobbles in the air a bit. Loads of attack migs come up from behind and fire missiles as well. Dean looks down and sees tanks coming in and taking out aliens. Dean is still hanging there and a man in the fighter plane says on a radio "Shit there are civilians on that building, im going in to get them out". The helicopter goes down and hovers around 7 foot above the carpark so Dean shouts to get on when Claire walks towards him. Claire and the others climb up a rope so Dean climbs up back onto the carpark. Meanwhile the UFO is trying to move backwards but is taking heavy fire and eventually just goes down collides into the carpark the whole lot collapses with Dean still walking towards the helicopter. Dean is sliding down the roof that is slanting down to crash into the ground so Claire screams out but lucky for Dean the rope is long enough for him to grab it so he does and holds on as the helicopter then moves away from the scene and so Dean watches down as the whole lot collapses completly and then climbs up the rope and a man helps him climb into the helicopter and Dean gets in and looks down at the battlescenes and Claire hugs him.

The helicopter lands in a safezone that is surrounded by guards in a small town thats now abandoned but has loads of military there with loads of other people who are now homeless and a massive metal fencing has been put around a huge clearing in the area. There are tents setup around the place and so Dean is shown into a small tent with several other people. Dean is then told to sit with the others inside and to try not to worry too much. Dean then sits down with the others and begin to talk. Meanwhile outside the soldiers are guarding the area and in the distance a soldier thinks he hears a noise so he looks up. They are watching a building and all of a sudden it blows up and debris goes everywhere. After people start looking out of their tents the guards tell everyone to go back inside but nobody listens. As soon as the dust clears they see a UFO right by where the building was and so it moves forward and begins attacking. The soldier shouts again for everyone to go back inside so nobody listens and they all start running out of the tents and they try climbing over the metal fence but start getting cuts because of the barbed wire on top. The UFO comes towards the camp and attacks so the soldiers fight back. One of the soldiers says "We have to get them people back in the tent" so the other guy says "Forget them, we have bigger problems at the moment". Another guy is calling for backup on the radio but he gets lasered halfway through the call. Civilians who are still climbing the fences are getting lasered. Meanwhile Dean and the others are hiding behind a load of metal crates filled with ammo. Dean has finished having a look and then says "Lucky enough these bullets here will fit this gun" so he starts loading the bullets up and Claire says "But how are we going to get out of here" so Dean says "I dont know" so she says "We should just climb over the fence" so Dean says "Its too risky" so Dean looks over by the front entrance and sees a man sneaking up towards the front entrance of the camp and he sneaks out but the alien vessel spots him and lasers him down. Dean says "Well thats not an option" so Claire says "We should just hang here, hopefully the army will destroy this thing". All of a sudden the UFO launces a missile and kills a group of soldiers hiding behind metal gun walls. Dean says "Im not going to count on that". A soldier pulls out a massive rocket launcher and aims at the machine unnoticed and he fires a three at a time. They all launch at the UFO and they make a direct hit and it blows part of it apart. Lots of debris shoots out including a few cogs. One goes bouncing around and smashes into the back of someones neck who is climbing the fence killing him instantly and another heads towards Dean who notices late but ducks down and the blade cuts through the fence so they all duck down as several things crash into the crates but Dean and the others manage to avoid any more debris harming them. After the debris has stopped the man fires another rocket so the UFO lasers the rocket in midair destroying it and then it fires a laser at the man killing him. Dean is looking around at all of the deaths but then he notices one of them blade things that has gone partly through a metal crate so he pulls it out. He then holds a smooth part of the blade and says "Ive got an idea". He scrunches up his jacket in his hand and uses it to safely hold the blade and then uses it to rub against the metal fencing. He starts cutting the fencing apart so he can climb out. Claire is watching all the violence and is nearly in tears and she sees all of the people still trying to climb out of the place and being taken down and the soldiers being killed and it all goes in slow motion. All of a sudden she then faints. Dean has just cut an opening and he turns around and sees Claire on the floor so he runs over to her and picks her up and tells his brothers to get through the hole so they do. Dean then tells them to hold it open to they pull it wide open and he climbs through while holding Claire. Dean climbs through and then looks as someone has just about climbed over the fence and they get lasered to death. Dean then hears someone shout "He has made an opening". Dean looks round and says "Shit". Everyone runs towards the big gash in the fence and try fighting to get through it so Dean runs off into the city with his brothers and Claire in his arms. Meanwhile back in the camp the UFO has just taken out some of the last soldiers and everything goes quiet. Nobody has managed to get through the hole because everyone is fighting to get through and then everybody notices that it has gone quiet so they all look around. All of the soldiers are dead and the UFO is facing them. The UFO charges up laser banks and fires a huge laserbeam at the people killing them all. Meanwhile Dean is running through a party ruined city and Dean eventually comes to the entrance of a major underground network. He runs down the stairs and comes to some big metal bars blocking the entrance so he shouts in to see if anyone is in there. A man sees him on a security monitor so he presses a button and the door opens slightly. He then runs up to the door to greet them. He asks if the girl is okay so Dean just tells him that she just feinted in shock. He then tells them to come in out of the danger and so he goes back to the control panel and presses a button to shut the door. A UFO hovers by and scans the area. It uses thermal technology to see people inside so it positions itself underneath a manhole and a huge beam comes out of it and it sends something down into the subway. After that it moves off and heads out of the city.

Dean carries her onto the main platform and he rests her down on the floor and a man comes up and says "Listen there is a shop down that corridoor over there so help yourself to anything there. The lights are off down there though so be carefull". He then thanks the man and and then faces claire so he starts shaking her gently and eventually she starts to wake up and Dean says "You okay" so she says "Yeah, i just remember looking around at everyone and then all of a sudden im here" so Dean says "Is probably a mixture of tiredness and shock, at least your okay now though". She says "Where are we anyway" so Dean says "Underground station, im told theres a train coming to take everyone out of here to a safer location, its not safe here, not safe at all". Dean says "Okay guys im going to get some food, ill be back soon". He gets up and heads down the corridoor. He takes a small torch out of his pocket and turns it on. He walks down the corridoor and he hears a noise in the vent so he looks up. He takes out his gun and holds it. He then hears a noise behind him so he turns round sharply and looks but nothing is there so he continues going. He eventually finds the shop and goes inside and has a look around. He picks up several packs of sandwidges and some drinks and puts them into a bag. He then notices a magazine so he picks it up and has a look and says "Wow so the yankees won, im so going to go to a game if this hell ever comes to an end". As he is still standing looking at the magazine he doesnt notice an alien hand coming out of a now opened vent and it is coming close to him. It goes to take a swipe with sharp claws but just as it does Dean bends down to put the magazine away and so the alien goes back into the vent but makes a noise so Dean looks up but cant see anything so he walks out of the shop with the bag and heads back down the corridoor. On the way he sees a man heading towards the shops as well. Dean continues heading back to the platform but meanwhile the man heading to the shops goes in and heads towards near the Fridges. He picks up a sandwidge and a can of drink then goes to the magazines and picks up a health magazine and has a look. He says "Perfect Abs in 3 weeks, yeah right". He doesnt notice the vent opening and a hand coming down. He thinks he hears something so he looks up and sees a hand grab his face. He tries screaming but the thing stops him and the claws dig into his face and then he is pulled into the vent. Meanwhile on the platform Dean comes back and as he is heading towards the platform a group of guys approach Claire they start trying to chat up Claire. She tries telling them to go away but they dont listen so Joseph says "Go away she dont like you". The guy then faces Joseph and says "You want a punch in the face" so Claire says "You punch him and see what you get". The guy then heads towards Joseph but as he makes a fist Dean shouts out "Pick on someone your own size". The guy turns round and Dean punches him to the ground. That sparks a big fight and the other 2 guys join in. One tries to through a punch at Dean but he misses and Dean kicks him in the stomach and knees him in the head so he falls down. The other guy lands a punch on Dean but Dean throws another but a guy gets up and grabs dean from behind. Dean struggles to get free and another guy runs towards Dean to hit him but Dean lifts his legs into the air and kicks the guy. Dean breaks free and hits the guy but he ducks and punches Dean in the stomach. Dean goes down and the guy pushes him into a vending machine. The guy then goes to throw another punch but Dean ducks and the guys fist goes into the vending machine. Dean says "Cheapskate, they are only a dollar". Dean then punches him down and jumps onto him and starts punching him in the face. The other two now try attacking Dean but people grab them and hold them back. Security guards are trying to get through and eventually they do and they seperate the pair and one of the security guards points at both of them and says "Okay you tough guy are going into that room over there and you are going into that one there and wont board the first train so you will have to wait for the second one". One man then comes over and says "Hey, that guy there didnt start it at all, i seen the whole thing, he was just sticking up for his brother". Then a woman comes over and says "Yeah, that guy and his friends have been starting trouble with everyone, put them all in seperate cupboards". The security guard then tells the other guard to let Dean go and Dean looks at the guy and then looks away again and the security guards take that guy and his friends away and lock them in seperate rooms.

After the fight, everyone then begins to settle back down and Dean goes and sits down and says "Well that killed a few minutes". They all then start eating and Claire says "That jerk was trying to chat me up" so Dean says "He is a jerk, he is winding people up and nobody is in the mood, people are out there dying for god sake, maybe he should just go up to them aliens and say "Hey im a nasty piece of shit like you guys so can i join" and who knows, maybe they will let him". After eating a train starts coming in so Dean says "Finally". They make it to the front of the queue and get onto the train and sit down. As people are getting on there are some really loud screams coming from the main entrance and everyone stops what they are doing. Everyone then watches in horror as the screams stop and loads and loads of aliens just come charging into the room and start attacking people. The security are taken out as they try to shoot the aliens and eventually loads of the really small machines that laser people just come in. Everyone is now shoving to get onto the train so the driver has no choice but to take off. The machines are lasering everyone and one hits the window where Dean and the others are sitting so Dean tell them to duck down. The train is now taking off into a tunnel and all of a sudden a guy comes through the window and tries to get in but is stuck and the glass is cutting him open. Claire screams and the guy collides with the tunnel and gets knocked out onto the tracks. Dean says to move seats so they move further down the train and sit down there. Inside the station people are trying to run onto the tracks and into the tunnels but a big metal door comes down a meter down the tunnel and it stops anyone getting by. Much later on the train is still moving through the tunnel and everyone has calmed down. Luke and Joseph are asleep and Claire says to Dean "When will this end, i mean we are getting closer to death each time, im just worried the next attack we wont be so lucky" so Dean says "I know claire, but all we can do is keep trying, i know that wherever we go theres danger, but wherever we go it will always be the same. Nowhere is safe claire, nowhere so we are just going to have to hope for the best". She then says "I dont know how you do it Dean" so Dean says "Do what?" so she says "You are always so calm under pressure, you never give up, how do you do it" so Dean says "Them two, thats what helps me" so she says "Your brothers" so Dean says "Yes, they are scared and are relying on me, the second i fall apart they will fall apart but far worse then me, around them i need to keep my game face on but to be honest, i am really scared, i know that death may be waiting round each corner and each time since this invasion has started i have rode my luck. You know in the carpark when i said it would be better to keep moving, that the door wont hold" so she says "Yes" so Dean says "To be honest at the time i thought i was wrong, i thought that maybe the door was safe and that it was safer to stay in there" so she says "With that in mind then why did you demand we had to leave the room" so Dean says "Gut instict, thats all, i just had a feeling in my stomach that going outside may have been the right decision and thats how im still alive, gut feelings and a whole load of luck". We need to be carefull Claire, im struggling to keep this together and what i wont need is you falling apart, if we all stick together and watch outselves and hope for the best, then im sure we survive". They both go silent for a moment and Dean says "So what are you planning to do when this all ends" so Claire says "Im not sure to be honest but one thing is for sure, ill probably spend most of my days wondering how the hell i survived this, what about you" so Dean says "If i survive this im going to have a 20" pizza with double everything, double cheese, double meat, double peppers finished off with some bbq wings on the side, of course ill need a house to order too, since mine was blown to bits so ill probably have to find somewhere temporary to stay". She says "Im homeless too so i cant order anything either. But you do know If this does end, it will take a long time to rebuild everything, and i dont just mean in terms of construction" so Dean says "I know what you mean, finding out friends and family are okay will be one important thing" so she says "Yeah and even rebuilding our lives back up will be harder, i just hope that both our families are okay" so Dean says "Me too Claire". He then puts his arm around her and they both try to sleep.

A few hours later Dean is awoken by screaming people so Dean opens his eyes and looks around as the train is still moving. The lights are flickering and they then go off and there are really loud noises on the roof. Dean stands up and stands by the door leading to the next carriage and watches in horror as all of a sudden part of the roof collapses and an alien comes in. Dean shouts for Claire and the others to get down and he ducks behind a metal panel. More Aliens come in and they start lasering people and people are screaming so Dean is reloading his gun and says "Just once id like some god damn sleep". He pops up and says "HEY I FORGOT TO SAY, WELCOME TO PLANET FUCKING EARTH". He then starts shooting them in the face and they start dying off. Eventually they all die after Dean pelts them all in the face. Dean then says in a breathy voice "These bastards seem to be everywhere" Dean Runs towards the door leading to the next cabin and looks in and its empty so he tells Claire and the others on the train to follow. Dean reloads the gun and they go into the next compartment. Dean tells everyone to wait there and he goes towards where the driver is. He walks in and sees two aliens eating the driver so Dean says "Enjoying your meal boys". When they look round Dean shoots the Aliens in the head and says "Human eating aliens, that is just gross". Dean hears screaming from the compartments where the people are so he runs into the gangway and sees the ceiling getting lasered so it means that more aliens are coming in. He looks around and sees an emergency near the drivers room so as he goes to pull it but he sees an alien looking through the hole in the ceiling in the drivers room. Dean says "Id love to stay and chat but this is my stop". He pulls the release and the train then starts to halt and the aliens go flying off the roof onto the track and get squashed under the train and it makes the train rock a bit but then it continues to slow down. Eventually it comes to the station and stops completly so Dean and the others get out of the train and everyone stands at the platform. Dean stands next to Claire and says "Well that went well". All of a sudden a man next to Dean gets lasered to death. Dean looks and sees loads of aliens in the tunnel walking towards the station in front of the train. Someone shouts RUN so everyone runs up the stairs and into a street where there is a massive attack currently going on so now Dean is right in the thick of it. Everyone is standing just outside the subway looking at a massive war between the army and the aliens. Everyone is frozen to the spot and all of a sudden a fighter jet goes flying past with smoke coming out of it and it crashes into a building just ahead. More migs are flying in attacking the UFO so a load of soldiers shout at everyone to go into a warehouse thats just infront of them so everyone heads runs towards it. They all get inside safely and the soldier leaves them inside and goes back to fighting. Its all dark inside the huge empty warehouse except for the light shining in through the windows near the roof. Everyone are standing there and Dean says to Claire "Never a dull moment huh" so she says "These aliens are just everywhere". All of a sudden there is a really loud bang outside and so everyone goes really quiet and everyone stands still. Dean doesnt notice luke walking towards where the light from the windows is shining in so Dean eventually sees him and says "Luke get out of the light". Luke comes over and it is still really quiet and everyone is now starting to walk around a bit trying to look out of the window so Claire joins and walks into the light so Dean says "Claire stay out of the light" so she says "Why". All of a sudden lasers just start coming through the window and hit a few people so he grabs her and runs like mad and says "Thats why". He takes her and grabs his brothers and they run towards some crates and duck down. People are running around like headless chickens now and lots are just getting killed. Luke and Joseph is really scared and Dean is just staying low watching out. As his head is above the crate some lasers just hit the top of the crate so Dean ducks back down again. All of a sudden the whole building gets hit by a laser and starts to wobble. Dean takes the metal crate, pulls the lid off and then tips it upside down and puts it over his brothers and tells them to stay under there and not make a noise until he comes to get them. He then says to Claire "Come on theres some more crates over here". They run like mad towards a group of metal crates further up but the warehouse just completly collapses now and the floor gives way and they fall down into the basement followed by a load of debris that lands on top of them. After the whole warehouse has finished collapsing everything goes silent. There are lots of dead people and some debris on top of the crate that Deans brothers are under but they are still okay. Someone on the surface who survived climbs out of the wreckage and looks around and cant see any UFO but as he turns behind him he sees loads of aliens standing there so they shoot the man dead. Meanwhile under the debris Dean and Claire are still kindoff okay and so Dean opens his eyes and looks around but cant really move too much because of the debris on him. He faces Claire and asks her if she is okay.

Claire slowly opens her eyes and he says "Thank god you are still alive" so she says "I feel really weak". Then she says "I think our luck has finally ran out. Them aliens are searching the surface and they will see us down here and finish us off". Dean then says "Yeah i hate to admit it but i think this is the end of the line, theres no getting out of this one". She then says "Remember when we were on the building and you were about to be lasered but the army came and attacked the machine" so Dean says "Yeah" so she says "Maybe something like that will happen again" so Dean says "I doubt lightning will strike twice claire, i sure as hell hope so". Claire then laughs a bit and dean says "whats funny" so Claire says "This situation im in now reminds me of when i was younger" so Dean says "How is that" so she says "When i was younger i was in the garden shed and i was the only one home, except the pet dog we had, anyway i was in the shed but i didnt notice that a beam in the ceiling had come lose and the whole thing collapsed. The dog was in the garden anyway and she actually seen me hurt and went and got my neighbour. I broke my arm that day". Dean says "Claire i can assure you it wont be a dog finding us" so Claire says "I know. Our dog was so smart though, always made sure everyone was safe. I taught her once to play dead but that was all, didnt get a chance to teach her any more tricks, she was hit by a car a few years ago". Dean says "What did you say" so Claire says "She was hit by a car a few years ago" so Dean says "No no, before that" so she says "I taught her to play dead" so Dean says "Thats it, Claire play dead" so she says "What" so Dean says "Trust me, play dead" so she does and dean picks up a rock and throws it up through the hole and lands on the floor. It attracts the attention of the aliens so an alien that hears it looks down the hole and sees Dean and Claire so it calls over the other aliens and so they start crawling down the hole and land on the floor in the basement. They all then start pulling the debris off Dean and Claire and the alien then starts hitting Dean round the face so he dont move and then it does the same to Claire but both keep their eyes closed so the aliens then pick Dean up and Claire up and then they jump all the way up the hole as if they are grasshoppers. Dean and Claire are now on the surface and the aliens are carrying them out of the collapsed warehouse. Meanwhile under the crate Luke is looking out of a hole so he tells Joseph to look out. When joseph has a look he sees dean and says "Oh no". Meanwhile back outside Dean and Claire are getting carried away and as the aliens are walking dean carefully reaches into his back pocket and pulls the gun out and holds it. The alien starts looking at Deans face and Dean opens his eyes and smiles at the alien and Dean says "Thanks for the ride". The alien looks shocked and then Dean fires the weapon at the aliens stomach and the alien drops Dean. Dean stands up and faces the unarmed alien and Claire opens her eyes and forces herself out of the aliens arms and she falls to the ground and Dean says "We Gotcha" Dean shoots the alien in the chest and it falls down dead so Dean says "Come on, lets get my brothers". Meanwhile back at the collapsed warehouse Deans brothers are still under the crate and have tears in their eyes but all of a sudden they can hear the debris coming off the crate so Luke says "I think the aliens are gone so it might be a rescue team". All of a sudden the crate is tipped up and Joseph says in a sad voice "That aint a rescue team". The alien takes its gun and aims it at Luke and all of a sudden Dean shouts "Hey". The alien turns round and Dean shoots it in the head. The crate falls back down keeping Luke and Joseph inside. Dean moves back behind part of a wall thats left and pops out and shoots at the aliens and manages to take another one out. Dean has one more alien to take out so he moves into the warehouse and ducks down behind a barrel. The alien just starts shooting the barrel like mad and Dean wonders why but then he sees a nuclear sign on the barrel so he runs like mad and the barrel explodes. Dean is running but has nowhere to go so he just stands there for a moment and looks at the alien but cant shoot because he has dropped his gun. The alien goes to fire and all of a sudden the aliens head explodes. Dean looks at it and says "What the hell". Claire then walks through from the side of the warehouse where part of the wall is missing holding a laser. She drops it down and says "That was so heavy". Dean runs over to near the crate and picks up the gun and says "Good shot". She says thanks and Dean runs over to the crate and lifts it up and Luke comes out and hugs him and Dean says "Woah, easy there" so Luke says "We thought you two were dead" so Dean says "We were, well to the aliens anyway, come on lets get out of here". They then start walking away from the place.

They are all moving along now quickly along watching out for aliens and eventually Dean sees a car sitting there and blood underneath. Dean runs over and sees a man lying on the pavement bleeding and so Dean checks for a pulse but there isnt one so he searches his pocket and says "Please god say you have keys". All of a sudden there is loud noises in the sky so Dean looks up and he sees a UFO come out of the clouds. It is on fire and is heading towards the earth as quick as possible so he says "Shit". He quickly searches the guys pockets and says "I found them". He puts them into the car and opens the door. Everyone gets into the car and Dean puts the key into the ignition. He tries starting the car but it wont start so he says "What the hell". He keeps trying and looks out of the window and sees the UFO hurtling towards them. Dean says "Start you piece of shit start". He keeps trying and he gets really mad so he takes the key out, puts it in again and turns really hard and the car starts up so he puts the foot down on the pedal and they start moving and just as they do the UFO Smashes into the building ripping it apart and it continues going down and then smashes into the road and goes along the road tearing it all up. Dean puts the car into top speed but has a long road to go down. The UFO is gaining fast and Dean is getting a bit scared now because the car isnt going quick enough. Dean then says "Of all cars why did it have to be this one". The heat is also getting into the car and they are all sweating like mad because the UFO is on fire. Just as the UFO is catching up with them they reach the turning and so Dean quickly turns round the corner and they continue off as the UFO explodes when it collides with a building in front of it. A few hours later day is beggining to break and Dean says "At least that dark sky has gone". Eventually they come to a group of 6 people with guns. A guy walks towards the car when its stopped and goes to the window so Dean opens it. The guy says "Hey id like you to get out of the car for me" so Dean says "Your a sexy dude but i dont swing that way". The guy does a small laugh and says "Id really like you to get out of the car" so Dean says "I bet you would". He quickly puts the car in reverse and moves backwards really fast. The guy is holding onto the window and some guys are shooting at the front of the car so Dean spins around and the guy flies off and Dean goes back in the opposite direction. The guys continue firing at the car so Dean tells them to get down so they do. Eventually they come to a turning so they can now avoid the gun fire and so Dean continues moving but now has to go another way. They are driving and Deans brothers are asleep and Claire says to Dean "I forgot to ask you, when you said to play dead, how did you know they wernt going to just laser us when they found us" so Dean says "I didnt" so she says "You didnt, so you were gambling" so Dean said "What else was there, i mean we could get out from that debris." She says "Well we are alive still and your judgements have been good so far" so Dean says "Well its a mixture of that and riding my luck and its paying off". All of a sudden there are screams coming from round the corner so Dean says "Now what". All of a sudden it goes quiet and dean is watching from behind but cant see anything. When he turns back round he hits an alien and it goes flying over the car and lands on the ground. Dean stops the car and him and claire gets out and Dean looks at the alien and points the gun at it and says "Lets just say he was dead when we found him". All of a sudden a vehicle come racing round the corner. Dean looks closely and sees it is an alien car so he says "GET TO THE CAR". They both run to the car and Dean says to Claire "Claire you can drive" so she says "But i dont know how" so Dean says "Neither did i until today". They then get into the car and Deans brothers are watching the aliens approaching so Dean says "Guys get down". Lasers then start hitting the car so Claire starts up the car and starts moving off. Dean undoes the window and points the gun out at the aliens and shoots at them. Dean misses but then when he comes back out again to shoot at them he hits the driver in the head so it swerves the vehicle into the building and the car explodes. "Dean says "Claire if our vehicles did that when they crashed id never get in em" and then they have a small laugh but three more of them cars come out from the road in front of them so Dean shouts "TURN LEFT". Claire turns left down another road and the alien vehicles chase them. One of the vehicles is catching up and its on the side of the car and they are lasering the side of the car so Dean says for his brothers to stay down. Dean says to Claire "Check this out". He grabs the wheel and turns it into the alien car and rams it into a building and it blows up so Dean says "Them hover cars look so hard to control". Dean opens up the roof and says "They wont expect this". He stands on the chair and gets out and fires at the aliens in one of the cars. He kills them all and ducks down quickly because he is going to be hit by the aliens in the other car. Claire says "Dean please dont do that again". The last car is coming up from the side so Dean says "They dont learn do they". He turns the wheel and so the car goes into the alien car and it smashes off a building but there is a shield on the vehicle and Claire says "I think they did learn Dean". The aliens start trying to laser at the car but Claire keeps ramming the Aliens but one of them manages to shoot the window and it collapses. Claire is ramming the Aliens much more now but its not doing much damage because the shield is really strong on the alien car so Dean gets his gun and goes to shoot but the alien car pushes into Deans and he drops his gun so he bends down to get it but when he gets back up the alien car is up against Deans and an alien is facing dean through the opened window. Dean goes back in shock and the alien grabs him and pulls him into its car. Claire screams but the alien car pushes into Deans car and the car swerves around. The alien car then continues round a corner while Claire tries to start up the car again because its stopped completly. Dean is still in the alien car now struggling with lots of aliens and tey are trying to cut him open using a blade they have. One tries to swipe him but he grabs its arm and then the other one slashes him round the face with its claws. Dean almost lets go off the aliens arm but keeps hold tight. Dean manages to get an arm free and punches the alien and it flies over and hits the road and gets torn to bits. The other alien smashes him round the face with its knuckles and then the other aliens try to hold him. The alien rips open Deans shirt and tries to slice his stomach open with a blade. The Alien is just about to cut him when Dean sees a wierd control panel. He kicks it as hard as he can and then starts thrashing his legs about so the alien tries to hold him still but cant. He continues and kicks loads of buttons and the shield around the car goes off. The alien is still trying to stop him but Dean is still smashing the control panel. Meanwhile Claire comes running round the corner with a gun and sees them. Dean is still struggling to get free and is kicking about and as he is he kicks a cable under the steering handle and it snaps. The alien cant turn now and it is approaching a building fast. Dean sees that and he notices that the alien that was holding his arms has let go of one so he says "Hope you have insurance". He punches the alien with the knife and it falls back and then he hits grabs the other alien and throws it down. He then jumps out of the car and rolls along the floor protecting his head. When he stops rolling he watches as the alien vessel just collides into the building and blows up. Claire and Deans brothers come running up and Dean just collapses there on the floor.

Hours pass and Claire has managed to get Dean to a hospital that is still in use. Dean is laying there on the bed unconscious and doctors are checking him. One doctor says to the other doctor "How is he doing" so the doctor says "He is in a very serious condition. He suffered a heart attack when he was brought in and there are fears he could have another one, too be honest i dont see this one surviving. Yet another victim of all of this". Dean is wired up on a life support machine and looking really really bad. Moments pass and Dean opens his eyes and stands up. He looks around and he is standing in shallow water, there is a huge mist ahead of him so he tries walking through it and after a few moments he sees what looks like a really small island in the center. He runs up to it and stands on it and the island is about 6 meters long by 6 meters wide and there is a palm tree. He sees a mans back to him so he walks onto the island and says "Whats going on, where am i". The man says "You are lost, waiting to be found" so Dean says "Excuse me" so the man says "You remember anything" so Dean says "Yeah actually i do, the last thing i remember was jumping off an alien hover car and then watching it crash, then thats it". The man says "Jumping off moving objects can be dangerous Dean, you know that" so Dean says "Who are you anyway" so the man turns around and takes down his hood and reveals himself. Dean looks in shock and the man says "Dean i am your soul". Dean says "How can you be my soul, wait a minute, am i dead" so the soul says "You are not dead yet dean, you are dying though" so Dean says "Because i jumped off the hovercar" so the soul says "Yes" so Dean says "This dont make sense, it cant be happening at all. I mean theres no such things as souls and all of that spiritual mumbo jumbo" so the soul says "You are refusing to accept what you are seeing. This is really happening Dean". Dean says "Well if it is happening and you are my soul, should i be in your shoes right now if you get what i mean" so the soul says "You are wondering why you aint standing as a soul right now and going to the next life" so Dean says "Yes" so the soul says "There are two spiritual sides in a person, mind and soul and they need to be combined, you are the mind, all of your thoughts are inside the mind, everything about you is inside the mind and i am that shell that protects your mind in the spiritual life, when mind and soul combine the soul takes the mind to the next life, without the soul the mind cant go anywhere and without the mind the soul cant go anywhere, so thats why the two need to be combined, do you understand" so Dean says "So the soul is like the boat that takes the passenger to the next place" so the soul says "Thats one way of putting it yes." Dean then says "And when that happens i will die" so the soul says "Just your body, your mind will live on" so Dean says "I cant die now though, without me my brothers could die" so the soul says "I dont know, but your time is up now dean, theres nothing you can do, your body is damaged so we need to leave or else mind and soul will be lost forever" so Dean says "Thats not true, the body will heal, i just need the time" so the soul says "Would be a risky decision Dean, not worth the risk". Dean says "Ive been taking risks since this attack started, ive not been dissapointed yet" so the soul says "Come on Dean, its worthwhile, no more suffering in the second life Dean, nothing bad will ever harm you again, you will live in peace forever" so Dean looks really upset and says "I really dont know, i have too much not done on earth" so the soul says "Nothing ever gets completed in the first life dean, not enough time but you can start afresh in peace". The soul then comes over to Dean and says "Please, lets just get out of here" Dean then says "You are right, lets get this over with". The soul then puts his hand on Deans forehead and both start glowing. Deans memory starts going and he flashesback to when he was a kid, when he was outside riding on tricycle when he was three and his eighth birthday and then when he was holding his brothers when they were born. Also in the real world as he is flashing back he is actually now having a heart attack and his body is dying. Claire and Deans brothers are crying as the doctors are trying to revive him. He then flashesback to when he was in his room and his mum was going to the airport and his mum says "Take care of your brothers Dean". When he flashes back of that he realises that he is making a mistake. The combining is almost complete and Dean is dead now so the doctor calls it and goes to leave the room. Back in deans mind the combining is just about to be completed so Dean just pulls himself away and Dean says "Im making a big mistake, im really not ready to die" so the soul says "We are combining, your body is dying, its too late" so Dean says "Its not too late" so the soul says "You are risking losing your mind with your body Dean, you are risking a lot" so Dean says "Like i said earlier, I aint been dissapointed yet taking risks". He then walks away from the soul and runs away from him with the soul shouting his name. Dean shouts "IM NOT READY, I WANT TO GET OUT, I WANT TO GET OUT". As Dean is running through fog a white light surrounds his body and the soul says "I hope you dont blow it Dean, i really do". Dean is glowing more now and he is all of a sudden floating in nothing but a bright white light. He now sees his body on the bed and he is moving towards it and eventually he goes down into his body. Claire and Deans brothers are now leaving the ward and all of a sudden Deans heart is beating again and so they run up to Dean and the doctors run in like mad and a doctor says "I dont belive it, he is alive". He starts to open his eyes slowly and he sees everyone around the bed and Deans brothers run and both hug him and Joseph says "You died Dean" so Dean says "I know". Claire is standing there happy now and she says to the doctor "What happened" so the doctor says "He is a very lucky boy".

2 Months later and the war with the aliens is still going on but has died down a lot. Deans laying in bed and is fully healed now and he wakes up. He sits up and puts his trousers on and his shirt. He goes into a bathroom and he looks at himself in the mirror and he has grown a beard so he shaves it off and says to himself "They have been cutting my hair but not shaving me". He then heads out of the ward all clean shaven and he looks around. He shouts out for someone and then he says "Where the hell is everyone" he then looks around by a reception and shouts "Hello, anyone. Well i guess this means i dont have to pay huh". He walks off and says "I wasnt planning on paying anyway". He then heads towards the door leading to the stairs and when he opens it he sees a big metal thing there blocking the way. He says "What the hell". He runs into his ward and opens the curtains and then sees that there is metal thats come down blocking the windows too. He says "Something tells me im the only one in here." He heads towards the reception and opens a door leading to a control room. He sees a dead body on the floor so he reaches into his pocket and takes out his gun. He looks around and sees a button that operates the security on that floor. He says "If aliens were up here why wasnt i killed". He presses the button then leaves the room and heads towards the door that was blocked and the security gate has gone up now so Dean runs towards the stairs. He goes down the stairs and sees that he is on the tenth floor so he goes down three flights of stairs but the stairs going down lower have been destroyed. Dean looks all the way down and then sees an alien walking past. He backs off a bit and goes through a door and sees some dead soldiers and a blonde hair girl that looks like Claire. He walks up to her slowly and says "Please god no". He turns her around and says "Thank god its not her". He walks down the hallway looking for more stairs and he sees a group of aliens so he quickly ducks down. He sees a door by the aliens leading into another stairwell. He sneaks into the control room for that floor and looks at all of the buttons. He then presses a button that turns on the tvs in all wards. As he does that it distracts the aliens so they go into the ward and then Dean presses a button to lock the ward. Dean then runs back out towards the stairs and he starts going down the stairs. He then heads out of the stairs and comes into the main room. He looks around and there are loads and loads of aliens in there. Dean quickly runs behind a colonm as the aliens fire at him. He turns out and fires and hits two but there is too much heavy fire and so he goes back and they continue to fire. Because there are so many of them firing they are destroying the colonm and bits of it are collapsing and bits are hitting Dean so he runs like mad towards the front entrance firing occasionally. He is going really fast and the aliens are missing because they are so far back. He dives like mad through to the reception area and keeps low behind the desk. He looks around but there are bars there and Dean says "Im dead". All of a sudden a tank outside comes from round a corner and is now moving towards the hospital. Dean waves at the tank and so the man in the tank sees him and says "Theres someone in there" so the other guy says "Theres bars on the doors so we better ram it". They go much faster and comes towards the Entrance so Dean looks round from behind the desk and sees loads of aliens heading towards him slowly so Dean says "Look whos coming to join the party boys". The tank crashes through the bars and the whole lot collapses and the tank moves into the lobby. An alien comes round the corner so the man in the tank shoots it and he says "We will take it from here, you better go out to some of the soldiers outside and they will deal with it". Dean runs outside and looks around and he sees some soldiers. Dean runs towards them and he says "Guys whats happening" so the soldier says "Well we believe we have got the last of the UFO's, we are just going around taking care of any aliens still left. We had a report that there might be some aliens in this area so we got here quick to check it out. Sounds like there are some in the hospital then" so Dean says "Yes i know, i just come from there" so the guy says "Where you in there on your own so Dean says "Yes i..." As he says that the soldier says "Excuse me a minute". He answers a radio call and then he says "Yes sir, okay, well ill message you as soon as this area is cleared". He then tells Dean "The US is clear of alien forces, as soon as this area is cleared then thats it" so Dean says "What thats the invasion over" so the soldier says "Yes that should be it over" so Dean says "Thank god for that". Half hour later soldiers come out of the hospital and other soldiers come out from surrounding buildings and say to the man "Okay sir, this area is cleared completly, its been checked and double checked". The man says "Excellent" and he gets onto his radio and says "Thats our area secured sir, i guess that means the alien invasion is no more, we have won" After that the general shouts out "We have won guys, the war is over and then Alien bastards are all dead, good job". Everyone starts cheering and Dean looks kind off sad. In the vehicle on the way back the guy says "We took pictures of everyone we took to refugee camps so relatives and friends could identify people easier, we will help you find your brothers and friend, dont worry". One hour later in a tent Claire is asleep with her arms around Luke and Joseph and Dean walks up and wakes her up and so she says "We went to the hospital cafe to get something to eat and an alarm went off and the whole place started shutting down so we was evacuated. Aliens had broke in but thankfully the army wernt far behind and managed to evacuate most people in there" so he says "I know" she then said "When we were rushed out i was afraid you were killed because the army said that they brought in everyone they found from the hospital and when you wernt found we started to fear the worse. Im glad your okay now though" so Dean says "When i was asleep on the bed the aliens must have thought i was dead". He smiles and then they hug and Dean says "The war is now over though" so Claire says "I know, they told us all". Luke wakes up and shouts "Deans back" so Luke hugs him and then Joseph wakes up and does the same and Luke says "We really thought you were dead" so Dean says "It will take more then an alien invasion for you two to get rid of me". He smiles and the camera fades out.

A year later lots of stuff has been rebuilt. Dean lives in a new neighbourhood and they are having a bbq at Deans house. Deans family are all over and Claires Dad is there too. Dean is talking to his older cousin so after the small conversation Dean then goes inside and as he is walking towards the stairs he gets a text off claire and she says "Meet at swings at park" Dean says "Ah so thats where she is". At the park Claire is sitting on a swing with her back to Dean comes up behind her and says "My dads cooking aint that bad" so she turns round and says "No thats not why i left, i just wanted to come up here for a moment because its quiet and i can think" so Dean joins her on the other swing and says "Think about what" so she says "Well its been one year since the attacks and things are looking back to normal now, in fact technology wise its better because people used the technology from them UFO's to develop current technology" so Dean says "So that invasion was kindoff a blessing in disguise" so Claire says "Kindoff". Dean continues looking at her and she then says "But you know, Just thinking about how close we call came to dying though made me realise we are only on this earth for a short time, its good to make the most of it" so Dean says "Yeah, you know when i layed dying on that bed, my whole life flashed before my eyes, i realised afterwards the same thing" so she says "I had a really bad past before the invasion and thankfully that all made things feel better" so Dean says "I do agree there were good things in that invasion, you know its probably the most exercise if ever got in my life" so she laughs and says "Me too" so they continue looking at each other and then they go close and start kissing and the camera zooms out and shows a view of birds flying past and theres a massive view of the whole town and thats it.


End file.
